


i know you've come and called my name

by blynrin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Smut, bc that will always be true lol, bottom!Dean, but i figured i might as well bring it over here, first and only time writing smut, i'm not really in the fandom anymore, uhm so this is from my tumblr, uhmm, uhmmmmm, yeah thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynrin/pseuds/blynrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean sticks to his promise, and cas doesn't die a virgin.</p><p>title taken from max frosts' <i>nice and slow</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i know you've come and called my name

**Author's Note:**

> imported from my tumblr, season 4-ish i think i don't remember. 
> 
> find me on tumblr at villainry

Cas doesn’t understand why Dean had laughed at him, but it makes him happy to see the hunter smile like that for the first time in a long time. “Where are we headed, Dean?” He asks, looking over to the driver’s seat where Dean’s face still hides a hint of humor.  
“I’m keeping to my word, Cas,” Dean replies, glancing at the angel for a moment. Castiel is in turn confused by that. Does Dean mean to take him to another den of iniquity?  
Dean pulls up in front of a hotel and turns the impala’s engine off. He sits in the drivers seat for a moment before getting out and heading toward the front office, shooting a “wait here” over his shoulder at his angel.  
When Dean finally returns with a room key, he all but drags Cas from the car and into the motel. Confused, Castiel follows without a word, and is surprised when the door closes and he’s dragged close to Dean, so that they’re nearly standing toe to toe, and the hunter forces their lips together.  
Immediately Castiel’s senses are on fire. This is not like kissing the woman before, Chastity. This is a flare of light heating him up from the inside.  
A deep groan is pulled from his throat and he grabs Dean by the shoulders, shoving him roughly onto the bed behind the hunter, then climbing on top of him and staring straight into the hunter’s eyes.  
Dean grins up at him. “I said I wouldn’t let you die a virgin, didn’t I?” Cas silences him with his lips and a hand to Dean’s crotch.  
At the man’s answering moan, Cas pulls away and stares down at him. “Take off your clothes,” he orders the hunter, and Dean smirks in retaliation, but does so regardless.  
When Dean is finally laid out nude before Cas, the angel stares down at him with a look Dean has never seen before. It’s not just lust; it’s intense power and affection, and possession. Definitely possession there. Without thinking, Dean takes Castiel’s wrist and moves the angel’s hand to the handprint on his shoulders. When everything is aligned, Castiel’s blue eyed look becomes ever more intense and Dean moans just from that.  
The noise catches Castiel’s attention and he brings his gaze back to Dean. This spurs the hunter on, and he reaches down to the floor and retrieves the packet of lube from the back of his pants.  
Dean’s slicked fingers reach down between the two bodies- Castiel’s, fully clothed, and Dean’s, completely naked- to between his legs. He presses two fingers against himself while continuing to watch Cas’s reaction, all the while smiling up at his angel.  
He makes quick work of prepping himself, because he knows Cas is an impatient creature. He finally pulls his hand away and slowly pulls Castiel’s pants down, watching as the angel hisses as his erection bobs free.  
Dean nearly whines. He urges Cas to position himself, pulling the angel’s mouth to his own as he finally enters him.  
Being the virgin he is, Cas thrusts in hard. They both groan in unison, Dean’s head falling back to the pillows behind him. “Move, Cas,” he orders, but is ignored as Cas sits there, bottomed out, and plants a kiss to Dean’s antipossession tattoo.  
“You are so beautiful, Dean. The Righteous Man, a pure soul. And you’re here, beneath me, wanting for me to fuck you into the mattress.”  
With those words, Cas pulls almost all the way out before thrusting hard back in, and continues this until Dean wraps his legs around Castiel’s waist for a better angle.  
This only encourages him to go faster, harder, rocking into Dean with each breath, and punching the air from Dean’s lungs with each thrust. By the time Dean is screaming beneath him, Cas has figured out he should probably touch Dean’s cock, but the thought doesn’t appeal to him as much as the hunter coming untouched from Cas alone. “Look at you,” he grunts out, grabbing Dean’s hips to better hit his prostate, a place he knows exactly from rebuilding Dean’s every molecule. “You’re so gorgeous, so helpless to do anything but take what I give you. But you gave this to me, didn’t you? This is all for me. Dean… You are wonderful.” He leans down and presses an open mouthed kiss on the hunters clavicle, licking a stripe up his neck. “Come for me, my Righteous Man.”  
And Dean does.


End file.
